Castle's Merry Christmas Gift
by Theresa471
Summary: A special revised edition for the holiday. On how Beckett was able to find the perfect gift for Castle with Royal having to be added to the Loft.


Castle's Merry Christmas Gift

Richard Castle this year was going all out with Christmas now that his wife and him are now back to being a married couple.

However this year. He wll be away for two days before the holiday. As part of his contract with Gina. He is supposed to on a book tour upstate New York in Albany.

For which he'd no choice or else he would lose a great deal of money from his royalities.

/

As for Kate Beckett. The 12th precinct was knee deep in cases. For which she is supervising out in the field with Ryan, Esposito and L. been promoted to detective first class after all of these years as a patrolman working different crime scenes.

She is able to get off work Christmas Eve. Since its only four days away for her and the Castle family.

There current case deals with a construction worker found dead in dried cement. As the workers found the body while starting to move a piece of cement bag near the site.

Ceo manager Jerry Hoffman was the one that called in the police during when his crew found the body of Eddie Collins. And having to been working with the construction company ten years as a foreman.

However he did have a history of gambling and drugs over the years to help pay most of his overhead bills. And for which it was documented with the Ceo using it as a down payment to help him to stay on the right path.

But something must of went wrong during the past few weeks to have Eddie Collins now dead.

And it was the 12th precinct's job to find out why and who was behind it!

/

As for Beckett after coming home from the field. And a hour of shopping looking for the right gift for Richard Castle. She'd no idea what to really get him since he's a millionaire that has everything.

But she did have a special idea as to what to get him after looking through a special catalog for pet owners.

She still had time to find something that will fit for this time of the year along with her special idea. Otherwise she was currently alone in the loft with Castle having to be away on tour.

She already miss him greatly with the loft having to be quiet at the moment. Along with the decorations all over the place, and the most beautiful Christmas tree she has seen in her life for the tradition.

Beckett decided to head back out to look for that gift since it was still somewhat early for the evening. However she did send a text message to Castle telling him she was shopping for his gift, and the fact that she misses him a great deal.

Castle text back a few minutes later while she had just gotten in her said "Lucky Me"! Love ya.

His text message made her laugh for the most part. While she headed off for the shopping center a few miles away to check the pet shop.

/

But in the meantime in regard to the case. It was now leading the investigation into checking for mob ties. And for which Ryan and Esposito went to see one of the members of the Gambino family.

They were heading for the OTB office in the Bronx having to look for a bookie name Al Scarpella.

The both officers walked into the betting office having to ask for Scarpella. Scarpella when he saw the two detectives heading his way near the main window. He started to run!

Ryan and Esposito ran after him telling him to stop while heading for the back entrance. It was at this point. Ryan fired his weapon into the air to have Scarpella to stop dead in his scaring everyone else inside of the bookie joint.

"Put your hands up,Scarpella!" As Ryan replied to the suspect hollering over the noise.

Esposito turned him around roughly to place the metallic hand cuffs onto his wrists. He didn't care on whether he was hurting the suspect or not.

/

Sometime later at the pet shop at the local mall, Beckett was able to talk with the owner of the pet shop in regard to a puppy that she wanted to buy for her husband.

The reason why she decided on getting this particular one was the fact. That it looked like Royal in some ways. Castle is always asking about him even though its been four years when they last parted from the 12th precinct.

She asked Mrs. Williams to have the puppy wrapped up in a very cute bow to be delivered around 9 p.m. Christmas Eve, along with a note saying "I am your special Christmas gift..Love Royal!.

Mrs Williams agreed that Beckett was very happy with her choice for a gift.

/

Back at the precinct.

Ryan and Esposito were inside the interrogation room with their suspect Al Scarpella of the bull-pen. It was at this point that Scarpella was getting tired of always asking the same questions. Even though he wave his rights to have a lawyer during the questioning.

But he did offer up another suspect on who actually murdered Eddie Collins in the first place to take away the obvious first choice.

"Who?" Asked Esposito.

/

Sometime later at the loft.

Beckett had arrived home. When she had taken off her black jacket. she was receiving a call from the precinct having to be Ryan.

"Ryan!; What's going on?, You just caught me just getting in the door." She said to him on the cell phone.

"Captain Beckett the reason I'm calling is to tell you that the case with Eddie Collins being murdered is now closed." He tells her while she is listening to him explaining further.

"I just don't believe it?" She points out to Ryan over the phone."Ceo manager Jerry Hoffman!she said.."What was his reason in the first place for killing him?"

Ryan tells her that Hoffman was losing a fortune with his business. Because of Collins and his debts. And for which he paid most of them during the past few months. Hoffman wasn't able to pay the late fees that was due on his loan shark payment interest rates.

"Wow!" Was all she could say at the moment having Ryan tell her that a full report will be on her desk in the morning.

/

It's now the morning before the eve of Christmas night. Beckett received a call from her husband telling her. He will be home with-in the hour to arrive home at the loft. Along with the fact that he would be placing the gifts that he brought to be placed under the tree and the stockings.

Castle told his wife that Mother and Alexis will be arriving around 7.30 p.m. Along with Beckett's father only to stay a few hours, before he leaves to catch a flight to London for his newest gig having to be a lawyer.

He also said that all foods will be delivered with-in the next few hours with the cleaning crews to accept the deliveries. So she didn't have to worry about anything while she was still working at the precinct.

Beckett could not keep her mind cleared in regard to Christmas and the special present she had gotten Castle for the holiday.

This year Christmas meant a great deal for her, now that Bracken is dead. She was able to at least try to put it behind her and enjoy the holiday like it should be!

It's now Christmas eve with everybody having to be enjoying the holiday spirit. Castle was able to hook up the train sets having to be going around the huge white tree filled with all kinds of ornaments and Christmas tree itself was as well packed with all kinds of gifts filling up the loft.

The food was outstanding as always. Castle was able to put out his best scotch and whiskey, along with apple cider onto the tables filled with all kinds of goodies for the family.

Even though everyone started to open up their gifts. Beckett told her husband that a special gift was arriving soon for his Christmas present. As he was acting like a little child wanting to know right away just what his gift was all about.

Beckett wasn't able to say anything to Martha, Alexis or her father on what the gift was going to be. It was at that particular moment there was a knock at the door of the loft.

Beckett tells Castle to open the door. He walks over slowly to open the door to be finding a biggest suprise of his life.

It was a black Lab name Royal sitting in the middle of the door way with the cutest bow around his neck.

Castle was in tears when he goes to look at the note under the multi-colored bow.

It reads! "I'm your special Christmas gift!..Love Royal..from your lovely wife Kate!

He just could not believe it after all this time. He finally has a puppy to play, walk and feed while he's alone writing to keep him company when his wife is working at the precinct.

It was at this moment.

Castle and Royal came over to Beckett to give her the biggest kisses ever on her face and lips to be slobbering.

Beckett tells everybody at that moment that this as the best Christmas ever!

THE END


End file.
